Most of the row markers available today, having two pivotally connected arm portions in the marker arm, are controlled for folding and unfolding of the arm portions by means of rods, cables, chains or springs. The disadvantages of these earlier constructions were that the marker apparatus would not fold into a compact carrying position, and the second or outer arm portion of the marker arm would swing back and forth during transportation.
An object of the present invention is to do away with all such rods, cables, chains or springs and to provide a connection between the two arm portions of the marker arm which consists entirely of rigid parts firmly connected together by pivots so as to make an inexpensive and trouble free folding means that folds into a compact unit for transportation.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying description and drawings and the essential features thereof will be set forth in the appended claims.